


Just little sketch

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron wins a prize...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just little sketch

Optimus was limp now, still running hot, the clear azure optics barely online. Megatron turned him around, still holding him close so he could feel that smooth hot armor against his own. It had been done on a whim… on a vague suspicion that Shockwave had woken in him with his last report. 

A young archivist turned Prime, he had applied for a place on the exploration teams, but his first mission had gone terribly wrong. Optimus had taken all the blame and had been kicked out, though he retained his title. 

What a terrible thing for such a curious young mech to be put to, repairing space bridges… walking only where others had already set pede a thousand times. It was a surprise that it had not crushed him completely, that he had shouldered his new, unwanted responsibilities so well. Still blindly believing in what he did.

Nuzzling into the bared neck joint he licked it again, earning a small mewl like sound. Much as he wanted to, this was not the place to finish his claim. He had things to see to, for the Prime was a Prime despite all, and when he came to his senses he would try and fight. 

Try and lose, for Megatron never let go of the prizes he won. 

An unexpected prize such as this, even less! 

Carrying the offline Autobot to the Decepticon base, he retrieved an item from his subspace that had not seen use in vorn. The metal mesh was supple and well worn, long enough to be wrapped around the slender column of Optimus' neck three times to fit snugly. It had fit around his own neck so easily, made for him as it had been. 

He activated it, carefully monitoring that it worked as it should, the wrapping of it not disturbing its function. Beautiful in all its silver glory, on him it had disappeared into his own colors, as a gladiator it had been best… the crowd was not to know that he was ordered to fight. Here it stood out against the silver white, a dark shadow to remind the Autobot to whom he belonged now. 

“My pretty little mech. Wasted on the Autobots… but no longer.” Stroking his hands down the slim chassis, he carefully parted the long legs and manipulated the interface panel until it opened. Optimus shifted and moaned but did not wake, not even when the small stretcher slid into place in his valve. It would do its work slowly, but surely, and soon enough he could completely own the mech who had shown him such defiance…

And such sweet surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [Just little sketch](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/Just-little-sketch-151748574)
> 
> Beta  
> Darkesong


End file.
